


To a Better Day

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [46]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: FFVI AU, post everything. Sometimes simplicity is more than enough





	To a Better Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 31

It didn't happen as often these days, but there were still times they knew were a struggle and this was one of those when Alma peeked into Cabanela's room to find him rigid in front of the mirror. There had been some small building warning signs and she and Jowd had tried to temper them, but they all knew too well some days were simply harder than others while the past crept in.

She came up from behind, making certain he'd be able to see her approach in the mirror. She wrapped her arms around him, gently and loosely enough that he'd be able to break away with ease if he chose, and slipped a hand over his chest. She could feel his heart beat rapidly and he briefly tensed before easing into her arms.

"Good morning, beautiful," she said, looking past him to catch his eyes in the mirror. It had taken some time to get used to the faded blue-grey they became, but they lacked none of their intensity, or sparkle when his mood improved. And he was beautiful, their knight, their Cabanela, the one and only.

His mouth twitched. "Good mooorning yourself, baby."

“Will you join us for breakfast?” Get some routine normality into the day. Keep him in their company where they could forget about the past together.

He remained silent for a moment before taking the hand on his chest with his own. He spun out from her arms, still holding her hand and smiled down at her; it almost masked the remnants of tension in his face. They’d see the rest gone soon.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

They left the room hand in hand and only parted when they joined Jowd at the table for a private breakfast for just the three of them. As Cabanela swung into the chair beside Jowd, Jowd exchanged a look with Alma who gave him a small nod, confirming the suspected reason for Cabanela’s lateness in joining them.

Alma took Jowd’s other side and Jowd passed Cabanela a cup of his favoured tea.

“Cheers baby,” Cabanela said brightly.

Alma smiled at her plate. Cheers indeed. They’d make sure some of those spread through this day to chase away a morning’s gloom.


End file.
